Device users increasingly capture digital photos and videos with a wide variety of devices, such as dedicated digital cameras, mobile phones, tablet devices, laptops, and so on. However, videos captured using those devices can exhibit temporal variations in color and tone, which can be caused by scene changes involving high-frequency variations in scene illumination as well as automatic adjustments the devices make to imaging characteristics such as white balance and exposure. When the videos are time-compressed via sampling (e.g., to create a timelapsed or hyperlapsed video), however, the temporal variations may be exacerbated. This may appear to a viewer as if the video is flickering, which may be visually unpleasant and distract the viewer from the actual content of the video.
Some conventional techniques for removing or reducing drastic illumination changes in video are designed for real-time (as opposed to time-compressed) videos. However, such conventional techniques may be based on significant overlap of content between adjacent frames, e.g., because most of the frames are not removed as in time-compressed videos. These techniques may be unsuitable with time-compressed videos though, because the changes in content captured between frames of time-compressed videos can be much more significant than the changes in real-time videos, e.g., captured objects may not appear in adjacent frames of time-compressed videos or may appear in just a couple of adjacent frames.